10 Things you never knew about Beta'd
by emofairy
Summary: I'm Emofairy and this is Laura X-23's story, I'm just her beta for the story. Please read and review!
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

A/N: This is Laura X-23.'s story '10 things you never knew about', I am just her beta. I will do the best I can for this story

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**1.** She never liked Andromeda, before the she was born, Bellatrix was the only child of the family (neither Sirius or Regulus were born) and she had all the attention and power to get what she wanted. When Andromeda was born, Bella swore that one day she would avenge her sister who had stolen all her attention.

**2.** Bella always loved Narcisa, becauseshe took all of the attention off of Andromeda. Cissa had always been Bellatrix's sweetheart and she saw her world fall when her dear little sister announced her engagement to Lucius, as this meant that the two would be together even less.

**3.** When she was younger, Bella used to take care of a stray dog she called Snuffles. When Sirius announced that he was leaving the house she felt so angry that Bella tortured Snuffles until he died. It was the first time she used an unforgivable curse.

**4. **While studying at Hogwarts, she was feared and respected by everyone, even Peeves was afraid of her because she knew several spell that could be used against the ghost .

**5. **Bella spent the whole night crying alone on the bathroom floor while her husband slept after she killed her cousin Sirius by whom she had a fallout. She swore to herself that nobody would ever see her so sad for the death of a bloodtraitor and devoted all of her days to remove everything that reminded her of him ... Harry, for being his godson. Tonks, the daughter of his favorite cousin, Remus, being his best friend and anyone who was part of the Order of the Phoenix ... She refused to kill Andromeda, she still felt angry at her sister and wanted her to suffer the loss of everyone she loved.

**6. **Rodolphus asked for her hand in marriage after a Lord's mission, the results of the mission was: over a hundred of muggles dead, one muggle mall destroyed and a wedding scheduled

**7.** Bella refused to have a honeymoon with Rodolphus, she said that they still had plenty to do for the Lord of darkness and wasting time on a honey-moon was unacceptable.

**8.** She has never cried in front of anyone, even when she was a kid, she used to see Andromeda crying and she thought that it was a way to show weakness

**9.** The Slytherin considered herself as a very skilled witch, and even having been a little slower after Azkaban, she still believed that no muggle lover could win. Until Molly Weasley .

**10.** She would rather die than believe that the Lord of Darkness was a halfblood, or watch him die.

***VOID***I needdddd a Beta Reader because my translation is really bad... Well, is is the translation of my fic "10 coisas que você nunca soube sobre" I am not a English master or anything like that but google is helping me... If you wanna be a Beta please send me a PM... ***VOID***

Next:

But I need to know if you liked to continue so reviews please...

XOXO

Thais


	2. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

**1.**Sirius used to hate half-blood and muggles when he was a child, but over the years he has totally changed his views (perhaps for wanting to be different from his insane mother).

**2.**Sirius envied Snape because Severus did not care about the opinions of others and this made the so-hungry-for-attention Black green of envy. Besides the fact that Lily would always protect him, while Snape hated James and Sirius. So the Gryffindors made fun of him.

**3.**Sirius never liked the color black because it reminded him of his hatred for his family.

**4.**Sirius never liked Wormtail, only the rat, because he admired him and, well, he liked attention. When he killed Lily and James. Sirius went crazy.

**5.**Like Snape, whenever he saw the green eyes of Harry, he was reminded of Lily. He loved Harry because he reminded him of the two things that Sirius most loved and admired.

**6.**When he was in Azkaban he heard his cousin screaming, although he thought she deserved the desperation for all that she did, he helped her. Mocking his weakness, caused him to never give up fighting.

**7.**When Harry was born and Sirius was called to be his godfather, he swore he would never let anything happen to Harry. Sirius knew that one day would die for Harry and was never afraid of that. He even smiled when it happened because that was the way he wanted to die.

**8.**Sirius and James during their time at Hogwarts, invented various ways to communicate and dangerous products. They wanted to create a joke shop.

**9.**Hehad never tried to explain what happened the day he was arrested. He thought he deserved it. He was guilty anyways..

**10.**Sirius used to like Regulus, of all members of his family, he used to think that Regulus was the only one that would be safe... Even when he joined the Death Eaters...

Emofairy- Please read and review! Also check out the Portuguese and un-beta'd version of this story on Laura X-23's profile!

THANK YOU! XD

XOXOXOXOXO!-[if !IE] -!- ![endif]-

!-[if !IE] -!- ![endif]-


End file.
